Many of the present problems in society can be linked to the inefficient consumption of petroleum and the resulting rising cost and environment pollution. Reduction of our petroleum consumption rates increases the health of our society and economy. In addition, reduction of consumption rates assures that more of this valuable resource will be left for our prodigies to enjoy. Even the quality of our environment and the air we all breathe would be improved by more fuel efficient transportation vehicles.